Heartbroken
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: xOn Holdx Sakura loves Syaoran and admitts it to him one day. But when she found out that he doesn't feel the same way, she left with her dad to America. What would Syaoran do when he finally realizes that he loves her too? Would it be too late? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own, u no sue, clear?

**Chapter 1 Heartbreak**

**Sakura POV**

"All passengers who are boarding the airplane to New York, America, please come to the check-in at 'flight A4' in 5 minutes,'" the announcement called out form the PA.

"Let's go Sakura dear," my dad Fujitaka said to me while carrying a brown-coloured bag, loaded with personal things. He has light brown hair, framing over a kind and gentle face. My dad has the nicest looking eyes that belong to a gentle soul. He wore brown-framed glasses.

"Ok Dad!" I replied. I looked around once more at my beautiful country, and hurried over.

We boarded the plane and went to our seats in the Economics Class beside a window. I looked out the window thinking about what had happen the night before.

_Flashback_

_I have always had a secret crush on our popular school jock, Li Syaoran. We were good friends since Grade 2, which was 10 years ago. We still are friends, but, I want to go beyond just being 'friends'. So, finally after all those years of chatting with him, I decided to ask him out on a date with me. To my heart's content he agreed! _

_So now, I am preparing my soft honey-brown hair to look absolute gorgeous for the date. I choose a tight red that outline my curves. It glitters in the moonlight. It was strapless and shows most of my neck and some cleavage. The dress was attached to the sleeves that came below my shoulders. The red dress matched with my ruby high heels. I know I may be over-acting a bit, but still, it was the hottest jock in the whole school!_

_To top it all of, I add some pink shiny lip gloss. I examined myself in the mirror carefully and smiled. I was perfectly dazzling. I fixed my hair a few more times then walked down the stairs._

_Oh God, I can't believe this! My heart won't stop pounding! Ok girl, chill out. Look cool and confident._

_Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Ding Dong._

_I opened the door and saw an incredibly hot looking male, who else other than Li. He was wearing a casual outfit, a green t-shirt and a pair of baggy beige jeans. He looked at me with those intense amber eyes. He looked kind of surprised to see me looking so formal. I was the shy, quiet type. I suddenly feel foolish about my outfit, but no turning back now._

_I brushed back my hair behind my shoulders and stared right into his eyes, trying to drown him with my emerald orbs. _

_"Hello Syao," I said smoothly, trying to be seductive. _

_"Ummm hi Sakura," he replied nervously, "are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes."_

_We walked around the Penguin Park, not as a couple though, at least not yet. He led me to a white bench and told me to sit down. He looked at me strangely._

_"What is wrong with you today?" he asked me._

_"Huh?" I was taken by surprise. I didn't expect that kind of question from him. "Well," I started nervously, I closed my eyes. 'It's now or never!' "I had always liked you. I really want to know what you think of me." I look hopeful, searching his eyes trying to find any hints or clues._

_"Sakura?" he replied softly, he clasped my tiny hands in his big strong ones. I could have fainted right there. Actually, it would be better for me if I did. Because what he was about to say had hurt me so bad. _

_"Yes?"_

_"I… well Sakura, I never really thought of you anymore more than a good friend," he told me quietly. I was close to tears. "I know we've been together for a lot of things. You are a great person. Everyone knows that. It's just…there's no chemistry in us. Do you understand?"_

_I did not respond, but instead hang my head fighting back the urge to cry. _

_"Sakura?" he asked worriedly and lifted my chin with his fingers. _

_I stiffened, and slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me," I said coldly. I let my tears run freely down my face. _

_"I'm sorry Sak--" I interrupted him. "It's Kinomoto to you now, Li." He winced at my unexpected coldness. "Nice talking to you, Li, for it will be your last." _

_"What do you mean Sak--" I glared at him, "Kinomoto?" _

_"My dad's taking me away to America tomorrow in the morning. So farewell." I spun on my heels at walked away. He didn't even bother chasing after me. My tears kept shedding as I sobbed quietly in the night, running back home with my face in my hands._

_End of Flashback_

**Sakura POV**

"Syaoran, you bastard."


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. Clamp does.

**Chapter 2 Realization**

Syaoran POV

_Flashback_

_"My dad's taking me away to America tomorrow in the morning. So farewell."_

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura…" I muttered to myself. Why couldn't we just be friends? Was our friendship really worth all of it?

I looked into the mirror, staring at my reflection. My messy chocolate brown hair, intense amber eyes… I looked away and ran my hand through my hair.

I walked into the shower to have a nice cold bath to clear my mind. I let the cold water ran down my well-toned body. Feeling the coldness run down my spine. I just stood there thinking.

'Sakura…" I thought. Closing my eyes I tried to picture her in my mind. Her waist-length honey-brown hair, that flows behind her, like a never-ending river. Her gorgeous pair of emerald orbs that can make any guy mesmerize. She was like a fairy-tale character. No ones that perfect. Her smooth ivory skin glows in the sunlight her long slender legs were dazzling. She herself was a picture of perfection.

"Stop Syaoran, Stop!" I cried out loud. You already rejected her. So stop thinking about her like some weird dude. _She's so perfect though!_ The inner me cried. I tried to ignore it but was unsuccessful.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. "Shit!" I screamed, realizing that I had forgotten to take off my clothes before heading into the shower heads.

"Dude Syaoran. What the hell's the matter with you?" I muttered and changed my soaking wet clothes. I wrapped the towel around my lower part of my body. Slowly I walked into my bedroom, passing a beautifully framed picture. I picked it up and stared at it, entranced.

It was me and Sakura. It was taken last year at the cherry blossom festival (A/N donno if there's such thing but oh well.) around our favourite Sakura tree. I was standing behind her, arms around her tiny waist, resting my chin on her slender shoulder. I was wearing a green haori, while Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossoms imprinted on it.

"Wow," I said softly. We look like a couple. How could I have not recognized this? I lead her on. It was my entire fault… I look closer at the picture and found myself smiling warmly.

Then it hit me like a brick. "I'm in love," I stated suddenly, "I'm in love… with Sakura."

Author's note: Yeah I know. It was short. Now that Syaoran realize he loves Sakura what would he do? Stay tuned, and reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


	3. Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Me don't own sing song voice

**Chapter 3 Eriol**

"Sakura, Sakura," a gentle voice whispered, nudging Sakura.

"Hoe?" the sleeping girl murmured, twitching.

Fujitaka chuckled quietly, "we're almost there. Wake up."

Sakura yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Finally,"

she groaned, "that was a long ride."

Her dad smiled softly and continued his reading.

A few minutes later, the plane landed on the ground. It kept on going for a few more minutes, and then stopped completely.

Sakura looked out the window and observed the scenery. "Wow," she said, "So many buildings! Not even Tokyo can compare to this!"

Fujitaka look up from his book and answered, "of course. This is New York after all."

"Attention please," came a voice from the PA, "please exit the plane carefully and remember all of your luggage." It repeated the statement a few more times in different languages.

Sakura's dad stood up and reached for his luggage. Sakura followed him to the exit in the plane. When they walked out of the door, several plane attendants said goodbye to them.

After minutes of checking in, they waited for the rest of their luggage. When they came they pick it up and left the airport.

Fujitaka and Sakura called for a taxi, and they went to their apartment.

When the father and daughter arrived, they went to their room. (A/N yeah I know I skipped the whole check in part)

Sakura stepped into the room and gasped at the beautiful room. "Wow! What a cute room!"

Fujitaka smiled at her enthusiasm and replied, "wait till you see your room." He led Sakura to a glass door and opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out happily. The room was pink with cherry blossoms decorating the walls. The bed's mattress was pink and white around the edges. In the centre was a huge picture of a sakura tree. The desk was a light pink and it matches with the chair and the closet.

"I had them furnish this room to make it look like this especially for you," her dad replied cheerfully, "go and unpack your things. I'm going to my room now." He turned to go, but look back, "you can go out to explore the city just be back at 6:00." He added, "Don't go too far."

"Ok!" Sakura said happily and begin unpacking. The faster she unpacks, the faster she gets to explore!

Fujitaka smiled at his beloved daughter thinking, 'what a little explorer. Just like her mom.' He walked to his room and start putting things away. (A/N if your wondering about where Touya is right now, he is in Japan, studying her to beat up Li for hurting Sakura. o)

After half an hour, she left the building to explore the city. Cars were everywhere. "Wow," she exclaimed, "I never seen so many buildings before! I wonder if Tomoyo's designer store is here."

She looked around, staring at the foreign country and observing it closely. She wasn't looking ahead of her and soon enough bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she mumbled rubbing her head. Sakura stood up to apologized to the person who she accidentally bumped. "I'm so sorry," she said in English. Since she had been studying English for quite a while she speaks fluently.

"It's ok," replied the boy.

She studies the boy. He had dark blue hair and he wore glasses over his sapphire eyes. She suddenly blushed, knowing that she was staring.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Eriol Hiragizawa," he replied, taking her hand in his, he kissed the back of her hand, causing Sakura to blush. "Are you Japanese?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "I am too. Well, actually not really. I'm born here in America but my mom is Japanese, so I know the language."

"Really? That's nice," she said but not in a sarcastic way.

"Want me to show you around, Kinomoto? You seem to be exploring," Eriol offered gentlemanly.

Sakura blushed, "call me Sakura. I would be delighted. Thank you for offering, Hiragizawa."

"Eriol," he corrected.

"Eriol," she echoed. 'Why am I feeling like this? Am I in love again?' she thought.

The blued-haired boy held out his hand and Sakura blushed but smiled and placed her hand on his.

'I think I am.'

Author's note: so how was it? I think I rushed at some parts but yeah. Please Review and thank you for those who did.


End file.
